The Ninja Prophecy
by Meryq
Summary: In a world of Alice's and Shinobi there is a war that has been going on for ages. A prophecy states that one born of destruction and a kunoichi born with many hidden talents may be the key to stopping this war. Who could those two be? M/N
1. Chapter 1 The Long Awaited Ninja

**The Ninja of the Prophecy**

A/N hey it's me with another story! You guys can tell me if you want to make this a Hotaru and Ruka fanfic 'cause I'm not sure about them. Also this might or will take place in some places in Naruto but Naruto characters are NOT Planned to show up. If they do it will be later and will be older than how old they are in the current Manga. But I will still keep it in the Gakuen Alice section. I came up with this while watching Naruto which I kinda lost a little interest in my dad just keeps me posted when I want to know what happened. I also wondered why I haven't seen this idea yet because I've seen Spies, dectectives, assasins. Well if there are any fanfics I'm sorry if I might of overlooked it or it was finished a long time ago. Also if I ever do a Naruto and GA fic I really think that this would be a suitable sister story. Hmm… You know I might reconsider making it a crossover but for now since none of the characters from Naruto really show up I'll let it be a Gakuen Alice fanfic.

Also I said that some Naruto characters aren't going to be there but some Naruto related things are going to be mentioned like the akatsuki. Don't worry I'm still working on, Falling for a Yukihara.

Mikan: Good, I wanted to see what happened to Natsume.

Natsume: Oh, miss me already, Polka.

Mikan: NO! PERVERT!*blushing as red as his eyes*

Me: Okay… tell me when you're done with your little love quarrel-

Natsume and Mikan: It is not a love quarrel!

Me: HEY! Don't interrupt ME! I have Hotaru's baka gun! *Glares while rubbing the gun.*

*Mikan Runs away dragging Natsume*

Me: *Grins* Okay on with the story… DISCLAIMER.

Hotaru: Where's my Baka Gun, Mery? *Glares*

◄███▓▒░░ **Prologue** ░░▒▓███ ►

The Shinobi and Alice have been at war for over 10 centuries. But there was a prophecy...

It was some sort like this: When the lands divided are waiting to win, the most fearful battle of all that is sin. Two people will rise, with love and kindness on their side, and end the war from its roots with their love for one another always everlasting. (A/N I just made this up… and just to set this straight this is not all of the prophecy just an excerpt.)

It is said that the one will be born with the power of destruction, while the other is a shinobi with many hidden talents even he/she isn't aware of.

Now remember what I told you for it is not all that is to it for I, Sonomi Yamimori, can't tell you everything…

◄███▓▒░░ **The Long Awaited Ninja **░░▒▓███ ►

A young girl, around 5, was walking aimlessly on the dirt path. She was wearing ragged clothes and her hair was in cute little pigtails but at the same time like a bird's nest. Her ankle was badly hurt which caused her to limp on her bare feet. She slowly reached a gate near the path and finally fainted near it.

_Jii-chan, I hope you're alright…_ Those were her last thoughts before she passed out completely.

}{}{}{{{{{{{Flashback/Dream}}}}}}}}{}{}{

"_Jii-chan!" the girl yelled running towards an old man with tears in her eyes._

"_Yes, Mikan-chan," he asked the girl named Mikan, "Why so sad"_

"_Hotaru just left…." She whispered her head low staring at the ground tears streaming down her face slowly dripping down the floor._

"O_h Mi-chan, don't cry. She said she would visit right?" Her grandpa said stroking her chestnut hair._

"_B-But that's not until six months!" She replied sobbing._

"_Mi-chan. Crying will get y0u nowhere. Just make you a big mess." He said looking down on her. She stopped crying and looked up, "Good. Let's go inside." He led her inside unknown to them what was waiting the next day…_

}{}{}{{{{{End of Flashback/ Dream}}}}{}{}{}{

The girl awoke in a comfortable bed looking upon the ceiling. She slowly got up seeing her wounds dressed and tended. She looked around to see who had seen her. She saw a man with short chocolate brown hair facing away from her cooking something that's smell filled the air with its delightful aroma. He was wearing lots of weapons on him. He had tools on his tool belt around his waist and a katana and sugata on his back along with another sword that I don't know the name of. It was long and was about 4 in. wide and 2 feet long ways. He wore a black t-shirt with cut sleeves under big vest with pouches everywhere where she assumed to be more things.

There was a woman around mid-twenties, same age as the man, that had just entered looking through her belongings dressed similarly to the man, "Oh you're awake!" she said once she noticed me and nudged the man, who she assumed was her spouse.

"Umm… where am I?" I asked the kind people.

"Well dear you are in Kohana."(Ha there's a Naruto place.)The woman said, "I am Karin Daisuke, but you can call me Karin." She smiled at Mikan.

"My name is Mikan Yukihara." Mikan introduced herself.

"Oh and this is Suzune, my husband." She said gesturing to the man.

"If you don't mind by asking, why are you guys dressed like dat?" Mikan asked them taking another look at their clothes. (A/N For a five year old she sure uses big words. ;])

"Oh you don't know? We're shinobi?"(It just sounds better instead of ninjas.)Karin answered in disbelief.

"Shinobi?" Mikan replied being the five year old she is she doesn't know much about them, "I didn't hear anything about any shinobi where my home is."

"Oh, we've been meaning to ask where you came from." Suzune asked Mikan. Mikan thought for a moment.

"Well, me and my Jii-chan come from… well I don't really know the name of our village though." Mikan answered while Karin and Suzune sweat dropped.

"Where's your Jii-chan?" Karin asked.

"Oh right… our village was attacked by some black men," Mikan explained looking down, "and Jii-chan told me to run away.

"I don't know what happened to the village after that and I just kept walking until I got in front of those big gates."

Karin and Suzune were shocked at this, "Well why don't you stay with us." Karin asked trying to cheer up the now crying brunette. She looked up and smiled. Then they started talking about shinobi and about her new home. She was pleased but was still worrying about her Jii-chan. She smiled nonetheless.

Unbeknownst to them someone was watching from afar.

"Do you think she's the one"

"I don't think so, Daichi, I know she's the one."

"How can you be so sure," the man named Daichi asked.

"I just know."

**10 YeArS LaTeR…**

"Mikan, why don't you go to the market and get something to eat? You must be really hungry?" Karin asked Mikan. She nodded heading for the door. Over the years Mikan had become a great shinobi. She was even called a prodigy by her many teachers. She knows how to control her chakra and her nature types. She is an advanced Chunin and can do many things that many people her age can't. Her team wasn't doing anything this week so she decided to visit Karin and Suzune.

"Hmm… where is that ramen place…" she looked around to see the familiar ramen store. (LOL)

"Hey, Mikan-chan." The clerk greeted Mikan.

"Hi!" Mikan greeted back, "You know the usual." He nodded and started preparing the noodles.

"What's new?" he asked while cooking the noodles.

"Oh it's just the regular war thing." Mikan took a sip of water, "Why do we have to fight this war anyways? It all seems pointless. I mean after the battle with the akatsuki a couple years back all we had left was the Alices."

"You should be greatful, my father says that the war was really brutal and everyone was affected. It was really frustrating to have two wars happening at the same time though. Plus, the Alice people do have bigger attacks planned ahead of us, probably." He said handing Mikan the noodles.

"Demo Arigato." Mikan said digging in. Once she finished she decided to stroll around in the forest. There was a Sakura tree there that she always went to when she was a kid.

She stopped once in a while to see all the new things she's missed since she left for the mission and went by the flower shop to get her favorite flowers. She had this sort of tradition to get flowers on this time of the year. She stopped in front of the shop and was welcomed by her friend Himeka Yamanaka. She had blond hair tied into a high ponytail. She was wearing casual clothes but she would usually wear shinobi wear.

(Does the name sound familiar? Hehehe…)

"Hey Mikan-chan!" Himeka greeted. Her family owned the flower shop and she was working a part time job here. Her mom was also Mikan's team leader.

"Hi Himeka-chan! Can you get me-"

"Sakura blossoms? I know," She said giggling a little. Mikan smiled as Himeka handed her the flowers, "We always have them ready for you this time of the year."

"Arigato! I'll see you later." Mikan said waving goodbye. She made her way to the Sakura tree taking a seat on the branch. Her tradition was to let go of the flowers when the wind was just right so it would fly the way to her old village because this day the day Suzune and Karin found her. She closed her eyes remembering the times that they shared near this tree.

She silently got of the tree and took all but one sakura blossom with her. She memorized the scent of the flowers and how soft they were by the touch. These were her favorites after all. Then she let them go seeing the sight of them dancing in the wind as they flew towards the village. She then laid back down by the tree and soon drrfted from reality to dream world.

She woke up wide-eyed when someone covered her mouth and pinned her arms and legs. They quickly tied her feet and arms putting an old rucksack over her head. She struggled and kept struggling 'till they got enough of it and they had somebody quiet her down with their 'special abilities.'

Me: I admit that this is a really sucky ending. I'm not really proud of it but it will help get the story moving at least. And it failed to be at least 2,000 words.

Hotaru: Hey baka you still owe me a baka gun!

Me: Well, you see…

Hotaru: What! Get on with it…

Me: Well my brother and sister…*Dashes of to unknown leaving broken baka gun in place*

Hotaru: Come over here baka!*Holds up a tracking device and follows the green dot*

Mikan: Rate and Review!*Follows after Hotaru.*


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: By the way here's how Mikan's personality is going to work. So she is really undense and sharp when she's serious and in shinobi mode. When she's the bubbly, dense girl we all love, that is when she's off duty and on free time, but she will be less dense and bubbly at times so you can see how being a shinobi effects her. Don't ask me why she doesn't have her senses the same when she's not a ninja. Ask Mikan.

Mikan: Uhh… I'd rather not answer that.

Me: Well, I'll just call Hotaru and force you to do it.*grins and takes out phone* If I were you I'd be running away now. *Mikan dashes off*

Mikan: She doesn't own Naruto or Gakuen Alice only her own characters!

Me: I'll mention all the pairings for the story: Natsume and Mikan and slight OC

Anna and Kitsuname

Sumire and Koko

Tsubasa and Misaki

Nonoko and Yuu

It might be Ruka and Hotaru if you want it to be!

Also it looks like there will be Naruto characters in the future but it will still be under Gakuen Alice. Also I'm almost done with VBS (Vacation bible school.) But I'm going to camp next week so I don't know when I'll be able to use the computer. Naruto is going to live his dream in this as Hokage! Also I'm making another story after this one called Without a Trace. It's about Mikan and Natsume as well. By the way I'm going to be updating Falling for A Yukihara once a month and This one and Without a Trace maybe one or two weeks. Or when I feel like it 'kay!

Chapter 2:

MIKAN POV

I woke up groggily in what looked to me like a teacher's lounge. I quickly tried to get out, but something couldn't let me get outside the school building or should I say buildings. I could sense this huge barrier around this school. I looked around and found herself lying on a comfortable red cotton couch. Then she noticed a… man with apparently girly clothes sitting by the window.

"Hey! Where am I? And why can't I get out!" I approached the man while he looked at me.

"Why, because you have an Alice." The man answered. Wait… _I_ have an Alice. How could they think that when I'm wearing-. Oh yeah, I put my weapons and clothes in my bag. I reached down in my pocket and felt for the bag. It was still there safe and sound. I made a sigh of relief. And if you're wondering how it all fit inside the bag it was a new invention somebody made up in the land of Fire. It was really useful for anything.

I decided to play along; they (Kohana) needed a spy for them anyways. I took that as my chance. "Wait who are you and why did you guys have to kidnap me over here?"

"I am Narumi Anjo, a teacher here at Gakuen Alice," I heard of that place, it was kind of like the academy they have in the Leaf, "And sorry for such extreme measures. We usually don't do that but I guess they thought someone was there with you."

"Okay… If I have an Alice then what is it?" I asked him. I seriously don't know what Alice I had.

"Umm… The HSP said you had the Nullification Alice and he also said that you had two others but he couldn't quite identify it." I stared at him with disbelief. I am a great shinobi warrior and yet I never knew about my Alices.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked him. He nodded and told me to wait here a sec. I sat down and went into my bag to get my cell phone out. I was still processing the information he just told me. I was about to call home when a hand stopped me. I looked up and saw Narumi.

"Sorry but you can't call anyone from the outside. Even if you try the barrier will not allow it and block the signal." Narumi said as he confiscated my phone, "Oh and good news you woke up just in time to go to class! I'm your home room teacher!" he continued switching back to his girly mode. I seriously wish he would stay his serious mode but that's only half the time.

"Okay so… are you gonna take me there anytime soon?" I asked him after a while. He looked at me seeming to go out of deep thought and gave me a uniform.

"Go change in the bathroom over there," he pointed down the hallway, "Meet me in class 2b of the High School section. And by the way you are a special star, in the special abilities, and I'll tell you your partner later."

I nodded and proceeded to the bathroom. I hated the skirts for being too short but I had to live with it. I put my things in a messenger type bag thingie, you know the ones mail mans use, and put it on. I put my hair down since I had it up for the past few days so I wanted it down this time. I went out the bathroom my feet leaving the clean clear marble floor. Narumi led me through the blue hallways and to a room labeled 2b. "Wait her 'til I call you okay." I nodded and he walked in.

"Okay everyone! There's a new student here!" I heard Narumi say you could tell when he walked in the whole class was quiet except for some people. (Remember I think the Manga said that they acted crazy only when he left and had the Sub cover for him.) "Mikan come in."

I walked in and almost everyone had their eyes on me. I just hoped that I could last long enough so no one could figure out that I'm a shinobi. Now that I'm starting to think about it there was a prophecy about a shinobi being an Alice… Oh but I bet there are a lot of shinobi with Alices I can't just assume I'm the one.

"Hi, I'm Mikan Daisuke. Please treat me well." I said smiling at them making some of the boys faint.

"Any questions?" Narumi asked the class. Hands were raised everywhere.

"Yes, Koko."

"What's your Alice."

"Nullification, and two others I don't know."

"Sumire."

"What's your star rank?"

"Special." An audible gasp was heard.

"Anna."

"Who's your partner?"

"Well, let's have… Natsume be your partner," I saw most of the girls stare daggers at me. Must've been a pretty handsome guy to have his fan girls actually have the courage to glare at me, "I have a teachers meeting so I got to go. Natsume's the boy with crimson eyes." He walked out of the room leaving the poor sub to handle everything. I walked to the desk with the Natsume everyone was talking about. He had a manga covering his face and right next to him was a pretty cute boy if I do say so myself. He had blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and held a bunny in his hands. His uniform was worn as neatly as his hair.

"Hi I'm Ruka, Ruka Nogi." The blonde haired boy introduced himself holding out a hand.

"Hi, Ruka-pyon." I said to him shaking his hand smiling. But then I got a confused face

"Pyon?" Ruka asked.

"Oh because of that cute bunny you have on your lap." I replied pointing at the bunny.

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

I recognized those shots from anywhere and it was good that I still had instincts then I would have been hit 15 times. When everyone was just gaping at me when I landed on the ground, I turned to look at the amethyst eyed girl I missed so much. She was eying me suspiciously though, "Hotaru!" I pounced on her and she let me do it for now since it was the first time we met since we were 5.

"Hey, baka how did you learn to dodge my baka gun?" She asked me suspiciously. I panicked because I had no idea if I should tell Hotaru or not. She was my best friend but I couldn't tell her in class, "I'll tell somewhere more private okay." I said smiling. She nodded and we continued to chat. Many people went to us and asked us how we knew each other and the answer was simple, we were childhood bestfriends.

The day went by smoothly and I was well rested the next day. I couldn't break the habit of waking up early any more so I woke up at about 7:30 after I urged myself to sleep more. I dressed up in my uniform hoping to tell Hotaru my past today, I didn't have time yesterday.

I opened the door just barely arriving before Narumi did. I was usually early nowadays but I wanted Hotaru to think I had the same personality I had since we were 5. I sat down in my seat and looked at Narumi who was making an announcement.

"Okay guys, I didn't expect to get new students today too so welcome Chiyo Mori, Arashi Nakamura, and Kokoro Yume." When I heard the names I shot my head up and looked straight into the silver eyes of the blue-haired girl. _They don't have Alice's, don't they?_

"I am Chiyo Mori, my Alice is the doppelganger Alice, I am a special star, and in the special abilities class," She introduced herself. That made sense since she was the best person in making clones of herself. Her marine hair was in a side ponytail showing the feather she got a couple years back. (Have you guys heard of those? They like replace a strand of your hair and stick a feather in it and I heard it lasts about 3 months.) She was wearing her uniform neatly with the ribbon tied and she smelled like strawberries like me. Most boys were drooling already.

"I am Arashi Nakamura, I have the storm and water Alices, I am a special star and in the special abilities class," He said making all the girls faint. Of course, his nature type is water and lighting. He even tried to make a storm once and it got everyone in the village soaking wet in a matter of minutes. His short hair was black with a red streak in it. He also got a feather since we were all best friends, though his were the shortest. If you don't know yet I have one too. His eyes were golden yellow with the light shining in them.

"I'm Kokoro Yume but call me Koko! I have the mind reading Alice, I'm a special star, and in the special abilities," (A/N I'm too lazy to tell you Koko's description… you should all know what he looks like just add a feather.)

"Your partners are going to be… Nonoko, Yuu, and Sumire," The three nodded, "I'll be at a teacher's meeting bye."

"Chiyo Mori, what the heck are you three doing here?" I demanded stomping my feet on the ground all the way to them. Everyone was staring at us.

"Well, you know why we're here plus we missed you!" Chiyo said hugging me to death.

"It's been two days." I sweat dropped and everyone followed.

"Oh come on. You got to admit you missed me." Arashi said holding out his hands expecting a hug. I gave him one and then kicked him in the stomach.

"Only a little," I told him turning my attention to the laughing Koko.

"And you. You have a real Alice don't you!" I raised my voice so only he could hear.

"Come on. It was either me or Misaki. Don't you think she would've gone psycho with them. You know how much she hates the 'Alices.'" He explained. He did have a point, "And about my Alice, I knew for a long time, but I wanted to be a shinobi so I stayed in the academy and only my parents knew."

"So how are you guys going to umm… use your 'Alices' without doing you know what? I'm sure they'll recognize that it's not regular 'Alices'." I asked Chiyo and Arashi curiously. I decided to let Koko go… for now.

"Well, we were hoping to ask you a favor…" Chiyo muttered. I knew what they were saying.

"Fine, you're in my ability class any ways," I replied, "How did you guys get here anyways?"

"The usual way. We landed by the front gate and they let us in." Arashi answered.

"Okay so who sent you stormy?" I asked him. Stormy was my little nickname for him because of his name.

"Naruto sent us," Chiyo answered. Naruto was the hokage, one of the living jinjuriki of our time. I nodded.

"So how are you planning to get me out of this joint?" I whispered making sure no one heard but unfortunately Hotaru over heard.

"You're planning on escaping?" Hotaru asked coldly eyeing me.

"Umm… so this must be the famous Hotaru you keep talking about huh, Mi-chan." Stormy guessed. I nodded and he understood.

"So… before we continue did anyone else come with you?" I asked them. Chiyo paled since she forgot to tell me something. I would take that as a yes.

"Actually…" Arashi started but then the door burst open.

"Hello guys I'm your new teacher, Ino Yamanaka," Ino strolled in and took a sit leaving me dumbfounded.

"Ino-sensei, what are _you_ doing here too." I questioned her curiously.

* * *

><p>Me: If you're asking why I picked Ino well I wanted to have a girl that was in Sakura's and Naruto's class plus I did mention she was their team leader didn't I.<p>

Ino: Yup she did. Back in chapter one.

Me: I'm posting up Falling for a Yukihara today too. Once I go to the other computer. _ Sayanora!


	3. Chapter 3: No Turning Back

Sorry if I have any wrong information on things about the summoning stuff. I've been doing a little more research on Naruto for this and I'm not sure if I explained it right. Oh and SORRY for the late update AND the shortness of this chapter. I actually ended it because I found some ideas from school stuff. And I needed to get this story going. I promise that I'll make the next one longer but I won't know when it'll be out. If you haven't noticed I have 5 stories to run here so… on with the story!

Chapter 3: No Turning Back

_"Hello guys I'm your new teacher, Ino Yamanaka," Ino strolled in and took a sit leaving me dumbfounded. _

_"Ino-sensei, what are you doing here too." I questioned her curiously._

I walked up to my dorm thinking about what I was going to do. Would I stay here or would I go back to Kohana in about a month? I can't choose both of them. I wanted to stay here since I finally found Hotaru… But what about Suzune and Karin? I felt something fluffy on near my feet and I looked down to see a black and gray leopard changing into a bird now perched on my shoulders. It gave me an understanding look. I could still remember the conversation we had earlier.

_Flashback_

_"Mikan-chan right now is not the time. We will talk later," Ino told me. I slumped back in my seat with everyone staring at me for a while. Hotaru tried to get answers so I decided to let her into the conversation when classes ended. Hotaru, Ino-sensei, Arashi, Chiyo, and Koko all showed up by the Northern forest at about 10 PM. Koko, Ino, Arashi, Chiyo and I made clones in case._

_"So, care to explain," I asked Ino expectedly._

_"You've forgotten your familiars haven't you?" She asked us. I widened my eyes, "You guys should remember especially since my generation didn't have them. I did it a month ago just so I'll know what to teach you guys."_

_"Oh yeah! I totally forgot!" I exclaimed. Hotaru gave me a confusing look. _

_"Umm… familiars are mystical beings that have been watching over us for a long time. Once you summon them they're officially a part of your soul. They usually take an animal form but they can also turn into a human form. We have only recently learned how to summon them using our chakra. Everyone has them though," I explained to Hotaru._

_"Well I'm here to not only keep an eye on you but to also give you your familiars!" she said taking out some things from her bag. _

_"Well, we have to do it tonight or we'll have to wait another month," Arashi told us._

_"Okay, okay let's get this over with I want to see my familiar!" I said jumping up and down._

_"Hey I thought familiars are for magicians not shinobi. When did they figure out how to summon them anyways?" Koko asked curiously. He probably just didn't listen to her when she first explained it a couple weeks ago._

_"Oh so that's what you are. A shinobi. Why didn't you tell me sooner, Mikan?" Hotaru interrupted looking at me curiously._

_"I didn't have time to and then they showed up and now we're getting our familiars… There are just a lot of things going on right now, Hotaru," I explained. I was really going to get stressed out if there was more to it than that._

_"Okay, since we're done explaining then let's get on with the summoning shall we," Ino told us, "Now to do this is like summoning anything else. The only difference is that they stick with you until you die. But if you do get separated and you are too far apart then you may summon them again to your location. I'll demonstrate," she began to show a tattoo on her right forearm; "I've done it before so I made it a tattoo. It's easier than doing it with the scroll. So first you have to add blood of course as you've seen before," She bit her thumb and out came blood, " Then you don't really have to do any of the hand seals just think of the your deepest secret and then it'll come to you once you put your hand on the ground." She did so and then came a soaring eagle from the sky._

_(A/N I just decided to wing it and try to make it a little different.)_

_"Hi, I'm Drew," It said perching itself on Ino's shoulder. It was a magnificent hue of blue and red mixed together creating a great bird to look at._

_"Okay now your turn, Mikan, since you're the oldest," Ino announced much to the other two's dismay. I nodded and started to concentrate. I thought of the deepest secret I had but I'm never going to tell you guys you know and a scroll appeared in front of me. I signed my name with blood and it disappeared leaving a sakura tree tattoo on my right shoulder. Then I heard squawking behind me and I saw a huge bird in front of me. _

_(A/N I wanted her to have a really cool one so I chose this interesting pet. It has two true forms as a leopard and a half phoenix. IDK if her reaction is OOC or not. Oh and these are random pets by the way.)_

_"Oh my gosh this is awesome!" I screamed coming closer to my familiar. I scratched my head trying to figure out what it was, "I have a…"_

_"I'm a half phoenix but my other form is a leopard. My name is Alec. Nice to meet you after all these years," He introduced himself. I smiled and sat down on the ground next to Chiyo, Alec following closely behind. Chiyo was next her birthday was just a week after mine. She did the summoning and then came a stealthy snake. It's name was Bo. Stormy's was a dog named Lily. Koko's was a monkey and has the same personality as him, her name was Blaze._

_"So Hotaru do I need to have anymore explaining to do?" I asked her but before she could answer I said, "When you left the city was taken over by black men and I came to Kohana where I became a shinobi."_

_After that she shook her head, "You know I had enough for today I'm going to sleep." With that she left and I turned my attention to Ino._

_"How long are we staying here again?" I asked her petting Alec who turned into his leopard form._

_"For about a month," she replied yawning. And was followed by Chiyo and Stormy. _

_"Umm… okay I'm going to go to my dorm now, bye," I said a little disappointed. I was looking forward for a whole year with Hotaru now all I have is a month._

END OF FLASHBACK

Just then an idea popped into my mind, "Hey Alec, have you heard of the prophecy?"

"Yes I have. In fact I was one of the first ones to have been told by the great seer Sonomi. She was in fact one of the ones to know the truth about that prophecy but she never told _me_," he replied in a bored tone but it still seemed like he wanted to brag about it badly.

"Really, I want you to take me there I think the only way that I can be with all my friends is to find these two legendary people and _finally_ put this war to an end," I implied voicing my thoughts as I hurried to her dorm.

"Well, I suppose I can take you there, but on one condition. You go buy me those Howolons that I've been hearing about here. I think they're in Central Town," I sweat dropped a little but nodded. I wanted to try those too.

"It's a deal," I told him shaking his claw wondering what I'll do to escape, "We'll leave in about a month's time."

XoXoXo- The Ninja Prophecy –OxOxOx

I walked around the school looking around for anything to do. Hotaru was with me following closely behind saying she was going to catch up on some blackmailing. Then I saw something out of the corner of my eye. It was a sakura tree. One of my favorite trees. I walked up to it and looked around for a rock. The tree seemed to be empty which it was and I silently grabbed the rock and carved something on it.

"What are you doing?" Hotaru said irritated at my randomness.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I retorted getting putting the rock down looking at my carving, "Carving a tree."

"Why would you do that?" she asked me in her bored monotone voice. She took out a book and started to read silently waiting for me to answer.

"I don't know; maybe something mysterious would happen like in those movies," I said explaining my sudden tree carving. Hotaru just rolled her eyes and started to walk away stating she had better things to do as I continued to look around the school. Soon I found my way to Central Town.

The streets were crowded and there were all sorts of shops everywhere. The layout seemed so familiar to me but I couldn't put my finger on it. I didn't feel like shopping at all so I headed to the Northern Woods. I smelt fire burning from the Northwest and followed the scent. _What is that?_

I quietly crept closer to the scent when I noticed a cabin. And there was a… bear? It looked like it was sweeping the ground which was spotless by the way. I remembered Narumi mentioning about this kind of Alice. _It looks so cute!_ I thought wanting to hug it right there and then. But then I remembered 'Don't judge a book by its cover.'

I slowly crept over to the bear watching my step when ~SNAP~ I walked on a branch. Suddenly the bear looked at me with pure anger and pounced on me like there was no tomorrow. I fought back constantly dodging the bears punches and kicks. _He's tougher than he looks._ I thought fully grasping the concept of 'Don't judge a book by its cover.'

"H-hey can you stop it?" I practically screamed annoyed at the bear's actions as I held him down to the ground. He was gnawing on my hand painfully, "I could hurt you, you know?"

He stopped biting but he was still sending a death glare at me but I could sense that he had a newfound respect for me as did I for him, "Since I'm already here would you mind showing me around?" I asked trying to at least make an acquaintance letting go of him. He eyed me for a moment before standing up and walking the other direction. I assumed he wanted me to follow and of course I did glad to have made a new 'friend'. _Thank you Mr. Bear._

XoXoXo- The Ninja Prophecy –OxOxOx

"Ruka look at this," Natsume said eyeing the carving on _his_ sakura tree. It read a simple 'hi.' He began to pick up a rock and carving next to it 'hello.'

"What are you doing?" Ruka asked him suspiciously.

"Uh, Carving a tree," Natsume said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"No I meant why?" Ruka corrected himself wondering if his friend will ever lose his attitude.

"I don't know; maybe something mysterious would happen like in those movies," Natsume replied putting his fingers on the neat handwriting clearly a girl's. "And I have a feeling too."

"Your dad always said you had the sixth sense," Ruka said putting a hand on his forehead shaking it in the process. He reminisced the days of his childhood wondering if things will ever be quite as simple as those days were.

"Do you think whoever it is will reply?" Ruka continued simply.

"I don't know we'll just have to wait and see," Natsume considered shrugging. He started to wonder if this mystery person _would_ reply. _Maybe she will_.

A loud ringing was heard throughout the campus and Natsume stood up, "Well, we better get to class." Ruka looked at him oddly. _Since when did Natsume want to come to class?_ _Maybe it's the new kids…_

XoXoXo- The Ninja Prophecy- OxOxOx

Why hadn't I thought of this before, I thought slapping her forehead. I was scribbling something on my notebook. The wind blew through my atmosphere sending shivers through my spine. I was planning on the escape route out of this little prison. I didn't bring a jacket with me so I decided to head back to my dorm room. I happened to pass by that sakura tree and I stopped to see what was written there. _I knew something mysterious would happen_.

I squatted down to pick up the rock from yesterday and carved a reply on the tree smiling. Satisfied with my answer I started to head to my dorm room looking out for some sleep. Alec was inside already fast asleep on the couch occasionally snoring as he was in his leopard form. I silently took a camera from my desk and began to take pictures. I giggled as I looked through them because of their cuteness. I bet this would pay off Hotaru's blackmailing needs. I put the camera back inside the desk and I suddenly felt something in there. It was a crumpled piece of paper that I'd probably used a couple weeks ago. I opened it up and it revealed my picture of Kohana. A great sight really. I wonder why I crumpled it up in the first place.

I took a pin from my desk and pinned it up to the wall where my forehead protector was. I sighed remembering the memories from home, that time Stormy blushed at Larxene's flirting, and that time Sora kicked Bexter's butt so bad that he ended up in the infirmary for weeks. I even remember myself and Chiyo in that competition the other year and when one of us was about to win Arashi came in panting heavily pretending to be sick. Chiyo and I were so worried that we cancelled it only to be laughed at by the 'sick' Arashi who earned a lesson later that day. Those were good times. Before, when we didn't have to worry. Before, when we were pretty much oblivious to the outside world. Before I even knew about Alices. And to think that I was an Alice all those years and that I'm actually in Gakuen Alice right now, it just makes me feel homesick. But I can't turn back now can I? I turned to look out the window seeing kids playing outside with their Alices, sending pranks to each other and practically driving the teacher's mad. No, I can't because I've already been sucked in way too far into this mess to walk away from it now.

**A/N to entertain you or maybe just something completly different I'll tell you about what's happening and stuff. So I'm in 6th grade now and I have to say it great but the bad part is HOMEWORK! I just hate it! Well on the interesting side I have a new spanish teacher and guess what? She taught us how to salsa! She even had time for music. It was so hilarious but you couldn't be embarrassed when everyone else was doing it right? WRONG! Well there was this sluttly girl in my class who when she was just telling us how to do the salse went full out and did the whole thing on the side where lots of people were staring weirdly at her. Just proves she's a slut. I mean my teacher had to yell at her to stop dancing because of the way she did it. **

**There's this new kid in class and since I won't tell my friends who my crush is (because they can't stand the fact that I don't have a crush at school) my friend Alison paired me up with him and I was like EWW! XD Well anyway now most of my class is playing soccer. I mean when I went to line up to go to class I thought they were all inside because the line was empty but I ended up walking in early because everyone was frickin still outside. I did that like 3 times. ****Today I was kind of busy because i did some video editing and science project stuff and I finally drew a picture of Sora, Kairi, Namine, and Xion the way _I_ liked in _my_ style! **

** I edited my profile ALOT you should check it out sometime if you're interested. Oh and don't pay attention to the update stuff for The Ninja Prophecy because I'll change that soon so Sayonora! and SORRY for the late and short update!**

**review or I'll feel like no one is reading this...**


	4. Chapter 4: Time to Go

Sorry Long time again huh? I'll try to write more ever so often. I have this science project I have to do and I have to get the results by tomorrow! The setting has changed a bit. It'll still be in Naruto let's just say that the everything in Naruto (All the places and such) are like series of different continents or something like that placed somewhere in the world. So I will be using current settings like Rome, U.S and other places. I DO NOT OWN GA oh and I don't own Skyscraper either.(I've changed the lyrics a bit but they're not mine either!) Oh and if you don't understand the lyrics well… things will reveal themselves in time.

Oh and this is just something you should check out if you really like random catchy things. It's a totally random song thingie/ series that Christina Grimmie and her friend Sarah made. It was made to teach that auto tune is for fun (Which it is.)My personal favorite is the fourth one, http:/ www .youtube .com /watch ?v= 2m CqO52_ a4, remove the spaces which I randomly made. Heh heh. So it's called Above All That is Random. Check it out if ykou want if you haven't already. Published: 10/25/11 (Pacific time zone in U.S)

~xX ❤Chapter 4: **T**i**me ****t**_**o**_** G**_**o**_ ❤ Xx~

" Just run run run from all the pains and fears, watch them disappear yeah.

Just run run run from all the warring sounds, so that my sensitive ears won't hear,

You can take everything I have, You can break everything I am

I'm not yours to kill, I'm not made to suffer

They went and burned my city down, I wish that I had died somehow

Cause I couldn't save them, Cause I couldn't save them "

I had sung a little of her feelings quietly an note lower than it was supposed to be. I wasn't great but she wasn't that bad either. I leaned on the side of the Sakura tree taking in the aroma of flowers. She'd almost be executing her plan in about 5 days. The Sakura tree had writing all over it; one clearly a girl's and one clearly a guy's. I had written one more thing on it and decided to wait just to reveal myself to that mystery person I'd been "talking" to. Then, later I'd talk to Hotaru and tell her the full plan. This was getting me nervous. If Sonomi couldn't tell me who those two lovers are then what? Will we search for them ourselves? The bad part about that is that we'll have limited time. The good thing is that I might get to visit the places I'd always wanted to go. I could even visit the Seven Wonders of the World! Or maybe I could go to Venice, Italy or the Eiffel tower. I'm getting off topic. Let me start simple. My name is Mikan Diasuke. I am a Kunoichi(A/N a girl ninja). I came from Kohana. Kidnappers took me all the way to Japan and took me to Gakuen Alice where I am now. Ino-sensei and the others came. I am about to leave for the greatest adventure of my life. Alec is totally agreeing with me. I have no clue where to start.

_Alec, why am I doing this again?_ I asked him in my head leaning my head on the tree as I rested my arm on my knee. Alec was a Pheonix up on the highest branch looking out alertly. Looking down he replied, _Because, I believe, you want to end this war once and for all._

_Right, right… _I was about to say more when I heard rustling of leaves. _Did I mention we have a guest?_ I heard Alec say as my gaze drifted behind the tree where I saw someone I didn't expect, Natsume Hyuuga.

"Hey, little girl, what are you doing here?" He said eyeing me with evident suspicion. I rolled my eyes and looked back ahead of me.

"None of your business, Natsume." I chided as I crossed my arms.

"Well since you're here has anyone passed by?" He asked inconspicuously. Why would he want to know unless…

"No, why do you care?" I asked him looking at him. He can't be. The guy that I've been writing to is way better than this perverted guy.

"That's not your concern." I looked at him with an annoyed face, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, don't tell anyone but I've been writing on this tree here." I said looking at the Sakura tree, "and I'm waiting for the other person that's 'writing' on it too."

He looked at me with an amused face. _Oh god what is he going to say?_ He looked at the tree for a minute and plastered a sly smile on his face almost looking like a smirk. "Oh then you're the strawberry girl."

My face flushed a thousand shades of scarlet, deeper than Natsume's eyes. _I guess he was the one._ I once carved in the tree that I once worked in a strawberry field and this one time… Oh it's too embarrassing to say. Gomen. Once I received a reply I crossed the whole thing out knowing that he was the only one to see it but not the only one to know.

"So it is you." I replied crossing my arms. I sighed preparing to leave, "You better not tell anyone. Well, you're not the only one who knows. Just don't tell anyone but Arashi." I did tell Arashi that though.

"Or what?" He asked me scoffing.

"Well, nothing I guess." I looked at him and smiled a bit, "I guess since you haven't told anyone yet then, well, I can trust you."

He looked a bit bewildered by that but had the slightest smile, like Hotaru's even, and I couldn't help but smile back, "Well, I got to go…"

"Wait you carved something here," He said and kneeled down to look at what I wrote. He looked back up to me and said, "Well, I guess you already know who I am."

"Of course I do." I replied rolling my eyes but smiling nonetheless.

"From all the things that you've said on this tree that one question left me underwhelmed. Really I wasn't surprised." He chided nonchalantly like it was nothing.

"Well, get whelmed or I might not write you back," I retorted. I saw his look of bewilderment and grinned.

"Whelmed?" he questioned still confused. I sighed. Well, he didn't know this about me anyway.

"Yes, whelmed. If you're underwhelmed you're not surprised so if you're whelmed you sure are." I explained with hand movements, "And I don't count overwhelmed as the opposite of underwhelmed."

"Well, it is." He said looking at me like I was dumb, but there were still faint signs of that smile.

"So what? I say it's not and I'll never say it is." I said crossing my arms. "So you got it memorized?"

He was silent for a while looking back at the tree and I thought I heard a noise in the array of trees behind me. I eyed the place suspiciously then I heard Natsume say, "You're weird you know."

"I know." I said putting my hands in my pockets shrugging. "Well, I uh got to run."

"See ya later little girl," he said waving then he once again looked back at the tree. What's up with him and the tree. "Oh and before I forget I won."

_He keeps interrupting_, "What? You won what?" I stared at him confused.

"I won tic-tac-toe." I face palmed myself. That's what he won. I giggled a little at that comment.

"Congratulations you are the first ever to win me at tic-tac-toe." I said in a deep voice making it sound formal. _You know what I'm leaving. I'll see you in a bit._ I heard Alec say in my mind as I saw the phoenix go. Where was he? Oh well.

"It is my greatest honor." He bowed down and smiled secretly. I wonder why he's acting like this now.

"If you're done interrupting me I shall go now." I said looking at my watch. No! I am going to be late.

"No you can go now. I'll see you tomorrow strawberry fields." He said laughing as he walked the opposite direction. I clenched my fingers. Well, at least it wasn't a disaster like that time I met Hirochi. Rather, can I say 'aster' as in not a disaster. Hmm… maybe I should use that someday. I wonder why Natsume was like that today. I hear and have seen that he's not really that nice. I turned around and went to the direction of the dorms leaving me with some my thoughts.

XoXoXo- The Ninja Prophecy –OxOxOx

"Shh…" A blonde-headed boy whispered trying to silence the bunch of noisy eavesdroppers behind him. He looked back one more time before standing up from his crouched position and dusted off his pants.

"You guys sure aren't very helpful. We almost got caught." He sighed looking at the two girls giggling in the back. He spotted the spiky haired mind-reader who was giggling in the corner, "Koko did you read his mind?"

He nodded trying to hold back his laughter. "Looks like Natsume has a crush~" He said and told them (Anna, Nonoko, Chiyo, Kitsuname, Sumire, and strangely Narumi sensei.) about **some** of Natsume's thoughts. His monkey, Blaze, was up in the trees laughing her head off but no one even bothered to notice besides Chiyo.

"Well, it looks like we got more spying to do. You guys go to Natsume and I'll go to Mikan." He instructed as they all eventually nodded even the perm girl. Only one remained and that was Chiyo who was crossing her arms.

"Do you even know where she's going?" she asked him looking behind his back to see only a distant outline of Mikan.

"Uh… well sorta." He replied scratching the back of his head.

"Ugh! Okay that proves you need me, now follow me." She said as she silently ran towards the direction Mikan was going to. _Mikan acted somewhat like her old self back then. I hope she'll continue._ Chiyo thought as she ran through the woods looking back at Ruka who was still standing there. There was this slithery snake that followed her everywhere but Ruka didn't bother to ask. He could've talked to it having baring an Alice of that nature but for some reason it didn't let him.

"Hmm… how does she do that? I can barely run without making sound." He asked to no one in particular and followed nonetheless.

XoXoXo- The Ninja Prophecy –OxxOxOx

"Are you sure your little pet knows where to go?" Hotaru asked me after I explained the whole plan to her. So we set off to find this Sonomi person, but first we have to escape. Then when we meet up with her she should tell us where to go at least I think.

"You doubt me?" Alec said in a hurt voice, "I am not a liar and I will never be one. I swear to the river of Styx."

"We're not Greeks here but I'll accept that." Hotaru said in a monotone voice. She had something to tell me and I think she was going to say it right about now. "Mikan, I think- no I've got information about the war that's really important. If you want to stop it now you better do it quick."

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused. I was aware of a presence not so far away but I shrugged it off. They were probably going to pass right by this place anyway.

"Mikan, the war's about to officially start in two weeks time. The first battle's going to take place in Alaska, the crossing place between our region and the shinobi's then we won't know where the battle will be. It would be on either side. Or maybe at the same place 'till someone wins." Hotaru explained. I covered my mouth with my hand. _Which means we won't have that much time._ Alec stated the obvious as he was experiencing shock too.

"How do you know this?" I asked her after my initial shock.

"That's a secret. You will have to find that boy and girl somewhere if you don't want this war to put an end to Alice people or Shinobi people." She replied. I nodded, "If you want me to help it'll take time so I suggest you get out now and meet me tomorrow or else we won't leave in time." She pushed me out the door, making me fall to the ground, too busy to notice the crashing of people as she opened the door. That was the officially the most words I've ever heard from Hotaru. She's really taking this seriously. I rubbed my head and looked at the people I got knocked into, getting myself back into reality. I moved my head towards the direction of the two people and saw a flicker of marine hair and silver eyes along with all too familiar azure eyes. My eyes widened a bit realizing they were probably the ones that I had sensed earlier.

"Ruka-pyon, Chiyo how long have you guys been here?" I said like I was surprised (which I was) but in a really confused way. I stood up and dusted my skirt and looked at Chiyo. By that look on her face she was probably not buying the whole thing.

"Mikan, what do you think you're doing planning on-" I covered her mouth looking at her as if she were crazy.

"CHIYO! Don't go yelling important things like that in the hall way! Let's talk about this somewhere more private." I looked over at Ruka and sighed.

"I'm guessing you want to go too?" I said. He looked a bit shaken or dazed. Can't blame him. He just listened to my whole entire plan.

"Uh… well sure. But now that I know about this I'm coming with you guys if you like it or not." He replied as I we continued to walk towards my dorm.

"That's great! We could always use a helping hand." I said smiling at him. What made him think that _I _wouldn't like that idea? The trouble will be Hotaru… Oh well, I'll handle that.

XoXoXo- The Ninja Prophecy –OxOxOx

"So what you're saying is that you want us to go up to this Sonomi lady, ask her about this prophecy, find the two people that are supposedly supposed to stop the war and make it to Alaska in two weeks time." Chiyo said saying everything I said in a more simple way. Thumbs up for her.

"Well, yes. Isn't that what I just said?" I told them as I continued to sit on my chair. Alec and Bo were messing around on the balcony since I told them this was private. Well, actually Alec already knew and Bo would know soon enough.

"Well, okay then." Ruka said diligently as I sweat-dropped at his straight-forward answer. He could be really understanding sometimes. Okay now here comes the worst part.

"But what if she knows nothing? What if we don't make it back in time? Or what if we die? Will we be able to make it back in time? Wha-" I grabbed her shoulders firmly and shook them very hard.

"Listen. We. Are. Going. To. Make. It. Don't doubt yourself." I said slowly. She can sometimes be such a drama queen. I told her to tell Arashi and Koko but not to tell Ino. She swore that she wouldn't tell anyone but those two and I trusted her.

"So you Ruka-pyon can't tell anyone okay." I asked him in a stern voice not like my usual one. He nodded and looked like he wanted to ask a question. "If you want to ask me something you can do it anytime."

"Well, uh can I bring one more extra person to help?"He asked looking down.

My face brightened with a smile. I thought he was going to ask a more serious question, "Sure! The more the merrier. Just tell me who you're bringing." He gulped all of a sudden after he smiled at me.

"Uh… well, I was going to bring Natsume with me." He replied thinking of what to say as my smile slowly faded, "His Alice could really help us a lot. And I can't just leave him here without an explanation. Plus, he's the only one I can't lie to." He persuaded trying to back up his reasoning.

"Well." I started but halted to think. He wasn't so bad this morning, but what if he pretended like nothing happened today? Would it be worth it? I guess I'll never know until I try. I felt Ruka staring at me and looked back up at him to ease his worries. "I'll accept it, but if he's meaner than he already is or if he gets out of line he is so going back here."

Ruka's eyes brightened up and he thanked me. He promised not to tell anyone but Natsume and I could see that. He was a really honest person; he'd never lied to me before anyway. Once he left the door all the day's work had dawned on me, I sighed, lay down on my bed, and covered my head with a pillow. "UGH."

I sat up making the bed squeak a little and dropped the soft, fluffy pillow to where I found it. Stress. There was a lot of stress in my life. I put my head in my hands. Looking back in the day I wished that I didn't have to have all these things to worry about. I wish I didn't have to worry about the world. I wish I didn't _have_ to save the world. I wish I didn't have to deal with my past. I wish I could just live a normal life without any major worries at all. But being the responsible person I am I had to face these things to get past them and get done with them. I knew that _I_ had to do these things and that I was the only person who could do it. I knew that all the other people in the world were just too lazy and unforgiving about the past. So _I_ have to do it. I couldn't just wait until someone else comes to do it for me. I didn't have the time, and I sure wasn't that lazy not to keep responsibility that was well in fact mine. I lifted my face away from my hands and looked up at the clock, 8:59 PM. I was out that late? A good long early sleep will help me get energized for tomorrow wouldn't hurt would it? Alec had gone with Bo to go hunting for food out in the woods. He claims that I had 'not' been feeding him enough. He's such an eater I'm surprised he's still in shape.

I ended up having close to zero sleep. I kept twisting and turning in my bed which ended up looking like 2 blankets in knots by 11 PM. All I remembered was waking up from a dream that night. A nightmare if you will. But do you guys wake up in the morning and remember all your dreams? I don't think most of you do and I am one of them. The only thing I remembered was a creepy voice in the back of my mind. "_Just forget about all this Mikan. Go to Anbu and find me I-"_ That was all I remembered but something about that voice. It was so familiar like it was a deep, deep memory of mine. For the meantime I shrugged it off but it still bugged me. If I could, would I got to Anbu? I don't think it even existed anymore. It was my home town. There _is_ _no_ Anbu.

XoXoXo- The Ninja Prophecy –OxOxOx

The daylight bore into my eyes making me fall out of my light sleep. I lifted myself up to a sitting position clinging on to the bed sheets. There was a slight pain here and there and I couldn't place it. Alec must've gotten hurt during his hunt. I relaxed and let go to stretch my arms and legs. I grunted and left to take a bath. That's when I realized what a big day today would be. What happened to train, study, mission, home, rest, fun, then repeat. Well, it's only a little more stressful but I'd never had the fate of the world in my hands so who am I to know? I put my hair in a half-pony tail and looked at myself in the mirror. When I was satisfied with my appearance I started to pack some of my things. I included my forehead protector, some clothes that I got from Central Town the other day some of my weapons and a couple of snacks including a few(Okay not a few) boxes of howalons for Alec's special treat later.

"Hey what time do we have to leave again, Mikan?" Alec said yawning as he stretched in his leopard form. He'd stayed over at Chiyo's dorm because Bo had something to show him. I wonder if he had such a restless night as me.

"As soon as Hotaru knocks on the door." I replied and expected to find Hotaru knocking on the door right on cue but there was no knock, "So how was your hunting session?"

"It was the best yet. I caught two antelopes which I didn't even know wandered around here, ate about 20 fish, had 1 baboon in there somewhere which I'm more surprised about than the antelope, and almost caught a porcupine." He said smiling. There were a couple porcupine marks all over his fur. I swear he eats too much. I reached out to get the porcupine quills, "Ow! Careful. That part of the night really wasn't in my favor. Bo didn't even help me. He just sat there laughing his head off."

"I was wondering why I felt so stiff in the morning," I laughed taking out the last quill. "You should be more careful you know and you should stop eating so much."

"Yes, yes _mom_." He said sarcastically sticking his tongue out.

I 'accidently' bumped into him, "Hey! I thought I was the young one here."

"Yes, you are. I'm just having a little fun. Plus I'm immortal. I think I'd outlive you anyway." He commented. I just sighed and sweatdropped.

"Explains the voice huh?" I said under my breath. Alec glared at me and I stood up to tackle him when the door opened to reveal the one and only Hotaru Imai.

"You're a little late there Hotaru." I said which gave Alec time to move away from where I was just about to tackle him to the ground. I think Hotaru was the only one he was actually scared of. Hotaru just rolled her eyes and came toward me with a tower stacked with her inventions. One I took note looked like an invisibility cloak like Harry Potter. Another that was probably one of the tiniest looked like mushrooms. (A/N Yeah that's from the past chapters of GA As I said before I don't own!) She had an iphone in her hands and it looked like she had some sort of camera feed playing on it. Her eyes had bags under them and her short hair was roughly messed up; it was clear that she hadn't slept all night.

"Are you okay maybe you should sleep before we go-"

"We can't waste time." She interrupted clearly irritated. "Here, this is an invisibility cloak works just like Harry Potter. With a few quirks I'll explain that after we get out." She gave me the four cloaks but before she could finish I said.

"Oh and by the way… Ruka and Natsume are coming." I was fidgeting a bit. I saw Hotaru sigh and she handed me two more to my surprise.

"You are so lucky that I've made extras. Okay no time. I'll hand you two more and I'll explain the others afterwards." She pulled out 6 pairs of the mushroom devices, "These are for our communication. I'll put them on you and you can't take them off without my consent since I have the remote. This way we'll all be in touch for the plan." She put, amazingly, all the rest of her things in a bag she had and held it like it weighed nothing.

"Is this all we'll need?" I asked her trying to put on those mushroom com units. She grabbed it out of my hand and put it on along with the other one. She nodded her head but then looked at Alec.

"You told me he could do something to make him vanish right?" She asked me pointing her thumb at Alec in a sideways motion. He looked up from behind his hiding place and looked at the cloak in my hands. I shrugged showing I didn't know.

"So do I get those mushrooms too?" He asked Hotaru. She took out her purse/bag thing and pulled out two more and put it on him and then asked again. "So you can like vanish right?"

"Well, I can't 'vanish' but I can hide myself from anyone but Mikan." He said in an informative tone. He shook his whole body (you know the way cats and animals with fur do it. Oh think of a dog when he goes out of the water and gets you all wet because he shakes to get rid of the water) probably because of how cold it was outside. It was getting inside.

"Good enough." Hotaru said and turned to me. "Mikan get everyone in here in about two minutes. I'll explain the plan once everyone's here. Now go and get everyone ASAP. My plan's already commencing."

I nodded and made eye contact with Alec. He got the message and went to get Arashi, Koko and Chiyo. I was left with the ones we couldn't contact by our familiars. As I ran towards the boys dorms, because I couldn't use any ninja techniques I've learned(I couldn't risk any word going out 'till I'm outside of this place) I thought to myself. _I guess my time's up. It's finally __**time to go.**_

XoXoXo- The Ninja Prophecy –OxOxOx

"It looks like they're coming soon Okaa-san." Said a cheery high-pitched voice.

"Yes, I just hope they don't get caught." The said woman replied.

"Can't you see if they'll make it?" A lower voice said quite noticeably a boy's.

"I can't see those things very clearly since these events are the ones that can go one way or another…" She explained in disappointment.

"Do you really think those two can end the war?" An old woman questioned propping herself up with a cane. Her hair was a shade of gray and falling out of her ponytail.

"They're our only hope. They have to be the ones." The mother said trying to get their hopes up. "It's _their_ children after all."

**THIS IS UNEDITED PLEASE EXCUSE ERRORS. Okay thanks for reading! I hope you don't stop reading because I really haven't updated in a while. Oh and about 4,000 words! YAY! (BTW this is only accounting the story not the A/N) I'm setting goals for myself to give you guys a little more each chapter. Next I'll try 5,000 then maybe 5,500 or 6,000. I'll probably stop there until I get used to it then go a little further. So let's see reviewers… (Thx for reviewing.)**

Nullified primrose: You are an author I know! Yay!

xXxSamXChanxXx: Like the pen name by the way. Lot's of x's. Well, in the beginning I thought about it but I didn't plan on showing any Naruto characters at all that is until Ino showed up. This story will be mostly based on the OC's and Gakuen Alice characters for a huge part of the time with Naruto and a couple others showing up when the battles coming up. So they won't really be a huge part of the story.

Mikana-yukihara: Yeah Ikr I have a lot of crazy weeks at school but I've got so much to tell that I think it's a bit too much to tell on ff.

Yuthika vemosa: Hey you're an author I also know!

**OH and please send me suggestions for Hotaru's inventions I got at least one her's down but I don't have any ideas for the rest of her inventions. PLEASE HELP!As always please review and it's Meryq signing off(LOL) until who knows when. (I'll try to do update in about two weeks) **


	5. Chapter 5: Escape

_A/N**: Sorry you know for the very very very VERY long months of not updating. If you know me then you know I don't usually update regularly it depends if I'm inspired. So maybe if I try to set a publication date then I'll work on this better... I can try... I mean I have the next two chapters planned how about I plan two more? Don't get too excited I might not be able to update once a week maybe every two weeks or twice a month. Well don't get your hopes up I'm sorry again. Thank Crest of Anubis for getting the story going! (I'm sorry for the late late late update though)**_

_**Late A/N I was actually working on this in January but I needed a break from the internet. I mean I still go but just to listen to songs. I got si-tracked and I have a report due every week... I hope this'll do for now.**_

_**Another Late A/N: UGH! MY DAD JUST DELETED MY STICKY NOTES FROM MY LAPTOP! EFF I had some important stuff on there including story ideas with an already halfway through story! I AM SO MAD! LOL On with the story! *Still mad though***_

_**OMG 1Direction performed at the KCA's! I've Known them since mid 2011! So Proud! I'm starting to get pissed off about something though. I don't know why though.**_

_**BACKGROUND INFO:**_

_**Lea (Axel) Pyro Hi (Pronounciation: Hee): **Roxas's best friend. He's cocky, perverted and claims to be a ladies man. Somewhere in there, there's actually a nice, sensitive guy. (Nobody's ever seen that side except Roxas and a few others. They use it to blackmail him.) He's got a thing with fire for some reason and HATES water. He is also cracks jokes at all the right times. His timing is impeccable. He can tell a bad joke at the right time and still make it funny. But he doesn't really know when to stop. Age: 20_

_**Vanitas Hikari Strife(update): **After you get to know him he can be very cheeky and rude. He knows when to stop and be serious though(unlike some people.) Age: 18_

**Vaan Ratsbane: **He is generally very dreamy. He has big dreams and is best friends with Penelo. Like Penelo he is an orphan but they deal with that just fine. He is seen as a big brother figure to Filo and Kytes and can be very childish. (That's why Penelo's always there to keep him out of trouble.) He will do anything to protect his friends and is very caring. Though he did get a reputation of being a troublemaker in his younger years. Age: 17

_C_HAPTER 3: Missing

_"NAMINE! She's not here! Where is she?" -Roxas  
><em>

_" Well, all I have to say for those art thieving brothers is you better watch out. I don't think you know who you're dealing with." _The line kept sticking inside my head. After the party, on the way home and now taking me away from my wonderful sleep. _Stop thinking about_ _it._ I kept telling myself. Why can't I stop thinking about it. We have to stop the art then. I think it's time to lay low. Really low. I still couldn't sleep. When it was finally 1 AM I decided to put on some music... and I forgot the earphones.

_To Glory_ from Two Steps From Hell blasted through the speakers in a very loud manner. I could say once it turned on I was sonic boomed to the other side of the room because of the loud noise. I struggled to stand up. It took a couple minutes but I managed to turn the music off only to be yelled at by my Dad.

"SORA WHAT THE HELL!" I heard my dad shout from the room next door. I sighed and opened the window seeing right into their room. (Sometimes I wish it wasn't there.) They made me have the room right next to theirs because they wanted to watch their kids. We'd been living in this house since we were kids so you can understand why they wanted to watch us at such a young age. The room on the other side of my dad's was Van and Ven's. Did I mention I that me and Roxas shared a room?

"Sorry dad. I thought it on a low volume. I couldn't get to sleep." I said in a hushed tone. One thing funny about my mom and Roxas were that they both could sleep through anything. (With some exceptions of course.) I looked past my dad and mom was still sleeping soundly. I glanced behind me and I saw Roxas asleep too. With his teddy bear and blankie who he nicknamed Namine. Don't tell him I told you!

"Couldn't sleep huh?" He said wiping his eyes. He walked up to me and I leaned on the wall. I saw his head peak out of the window. "Is this about Kairi?"

I almost thought he knew about the art thing. My parents (and other people we don't trust) are virtually the only people that my brothers and I know that don't know about our rebelling stuff. "Uh, sort of."

"Look they're looking for a cure don't worry." He said putting a hand on my shoulder. "Everything will be alright you'll see. But if I get a complaint from the neighbors then I'll be grounding you for a week. I should remind you that our neighbors are about 2 miles away. "

"I wish I could believe you." I said under my breath ignoring his other comment. If you want to know my house is located far away from all the other houses we even have this emergency flag that you pull when there's an emergency. It just makes a red flag appear at every half mile.

"Did you say something?" My dad asked me giving me a questioning look.

"Goodnight dad." I said and I motioned him to close the window connecting all three of our rooms. I was considering opening the radio back on-

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" I could hear dad and Van yell. Yeah I bet Ven didn't stir at all either but Van did, he was just too tired to yell at me. My family's just weird that way.

I laughed a bit and then headed back to bed with a small thump. It was then Roxas woke up. He doesn't wake up from a loud radio but he wakes up from just a little thump.

"Who's there?" He said groggily clutching his teddy bear and holding it out like his keyblade.

"Just me Roxie. Go back to sleep." I said. Immediately he fell to his bed and you could hear a small snore. _Man, am I like this too?_ I asked myself. I shrugged it off and stared at the ceiling. Maybe if we laid low then he wouldn't bother us anymore. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>XoXoXo- THREATS, art, aNd KiNgDoM hEaRtS-OxOxOx<p>

* * *

><p>The sun was up to its lowest point and it was still shining brighter than ever. It spread light all over Destiny Island it's low light hinting of the time of day. Birds were singing peacefully high above the sky getting ready to go back to their nests. Leaves were rustling over the breeze. Flowers were almost ready to bloom. Oh and right in the middle of all this were the ashes and remains of the apartment building that burned a month ago. The government was so bad that it didn't even fix these accidents. There in the ruins standing were the Strife brothers (yeah including me), Axel Hi, and Riku Fairview. We were all trying to figure out how Kairi became blind. Looking for evidence.<p>

"Don't you think the police would've found something by now?" Axel commented kneeling down at the remains. He stuck a hand right into the ash and took it out all black and smirked.

"First of all What are you doing Lea?" Roxas asked him looking at his black hand. Axel flinched a bit. Roxas had said his real name. He really didn't mind using Lea but Axel just sounded way cooler. Axel looked up and was about to respond but Roxas continued, "Second, why would we ever trust the police here? I mean I know this is the safest island and all but I still don't trust the police."

"Yeah, yeah I know," Axel said. "I was just trying to see if anything was in the ashes."

"Yeah right." Riku said. Axel was about to argue but decided against it.

"So anyway Ven how can you get blind anyway?" I asked him. I was standing exactly where I found Kairi chained to the floor.

"Cataracts, Macular Degeneration, Glaucoma-"

"Dude can you just say it in a language we can understand and list the ones that would've most likely happened." Van said putting his hands in his pockets. "We may be the older brothers but we can't bore them to death. I didn't get half the things you said."

"Sorry I was just reading off the internet. Alright... Uh..." He typed on his Pearpad. "She could have gotten the debris in her eyes long enough to make her go blind or-." His pearpad just completely shut off.

"What the hell?" Ven said shaking the pearpad aimlessly in the air. "Why'd it shut off?"

"It's called low battery Ven." Van explained. Ven sulked as he took a seat on the hood of Roxas' car. He knew he charged it before they left the house. It would've just been 50% of the battery left not 0.

"I could've sworn it was only half way drained." He mumbled to himself. I looked at my watch and it said 6 PM. The sun was already down too.

"You guys I think we should go it's getting late." I said as I stretched my fingers.

"Wait guys look what I found." Axel said suddenly waving a box in his hands. It was a gray color with a smidgen of ash. The keyhole was a key-shaped heart similar to the ones in the box's design.

"Can you open it?" Roxas asked as he walked closer to his best friend examining it. He tried to open it himself but it wouldn't budge.

"Nope I think you have to have a key."

"I have something to pick the lock with at home I'll go get it when we come back." I said and waved for them to go back to Roxas' car.

_**..:..F** A S T **F** O R W A** R D..:..**_

**_Namine POV  
><em>**Breathe in. Breathe out. Just a little more. Breathe in- BANG! My head shot up and the knife in my hands fell from my grasp. _Damnit!_

A familiar set of azure colored eyes were in my view. _Roxas!_ He held his keyblade behind him as he finished off one heartless. Close by were Sora and Axel. Why didn't they listen to me?

My hands and feet were tied together tightly with hard rope. I could taste the fabric from the handkerchief tied around my mouth. I was tied to a chair in the middle of the factory. I'd been trying to escape when Roxas came in. Don't get me wrong I was sort of relieved he was here but he ruined my chance to freedom. And not to mention he put himself in danger!

"Roxas!" I muffled with the cloth in my mouth. I gagged closing my eyes. If you've ever been gagged before you know what it's like.

"Namine!" Roxas looked at me with relief in his eyes even though he was only viewing me from a different location in the warehouse. I just watched him stare straight at the camera that was in the main opening of the place. I stared back but with fear present in my baby blue eyes. I knew this was a trap. A trap that they might not survive from...

_.**.:**.. **R E** W I **N D.**.:.. _

All was peaceful in the Strife household. They were all out of the house so that left the whole house to me. The Strife parents had let me use their art studio( which was really my second studio) since mine... burned down with our old home. Cloud and Tifa had both gone away on a business trip early this morning. It was a little sudden if you asked me. They got the call that morning too. Music was on since I could never draw anything without inspiration. _I Wish by_ One Direction was playing and next were more songs on their album(really unrelated to what I was doing but I just liked the song.) Yup that's right I, Namine Gainsborough, am a directioner. (Kairi is too you know!)

Roxas was investigating the cause of Kairi's blindness. I just hoped they would find the cause so we could get Kairi to see again. She was acting like she was fine like she always does. She's always so happy all the time because she doesn't want people to worry about her, or to think she's weak. I'd never been able to pull that off but she manages to everyday when she's down. That's what I look up to her for since I'm generally shy and she's very outgoing. If she weren't alive right now I would probably be the loneliest antisocial loner in the whole world.

Her facade only cracks the tiniest bit when we mention something like "how pretty this looks" or " Oh My Gosh look at it it's amazing!" or "They Look GORGEOUS!". If I were to find the person that made her... I would just...

Anyway right now I was currently trying to figure out what to paint. My canvas was blank and I was in there for almost two hours. Actually the floor was clattered with many sketches from my notebook. They all didn't suit the picture I wanted to draw. Actually they just... weren't right. First I'd thought I should paint something for Kairi but then I realized she was blind. Then I thought that maybe I should paint for Kairi after all. It would be the second thing she would see. First being Sora second being whatever I decided to draw. I just couldn't decide. Kairi liked a lot of things but I didn't really know what she would really really love to see when she wakes up.

... I got it! Wait. I turned my head around. My music was cut off.

BANG!_What the he-._

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>o**X**o**X**o- T** h** R E** A T S, A**_** rt a**nd K I N G__ d O_ m H_** e A r T s**_ - **O**x**O**x**O**x

* * *

><p>ROXAS POV<p>

The Strife house was isolated from the other houses. So far that it could probably be lonely. It clung to the top of the hill threatening to fall off the edge. Today to say the least it was a wreck. To say the most some bad guys broke in, stole lots of things, broke vases, made the house a MESS (Tifa was not going to be happy about this) kidnapped Namine, not a single person was home, et cetera.

When I was just could just see the house from where I was and I knew something was wrong. Everything was quiet. Too quiet. Namine usually put the music on full blast since no one was around for a couple miles. I was starting to get suspicious but I drove on a couple of miles without too much hurry. Something caught my eye. It was the emergency flag, shining red in the sunlight. Why hadn't I noticed before? I sped up just as Sora pointed at the flag alarming everyone about it. He said the obvious, "Guys look the red flag! Something's not right."

"Namine, Rox." Axel pointed out. Namine was the only one left in the house. _Why did I leave her alone in the house?_

"I know." I replied speeding up in response.

"What do you think they wanted?" Van pondered.

"Damnit." Sora said looking out the window. "We haven't done anything wrong for the past few weeks. What gives them the right to raid our home?"

Everyone stayed quiet as I sped up to his house. They really couldn't answer the question now. I could see that everyone, especially me, couldn't really think of anything to do. We couldn't do anything but wait. You know the feeling when you really want to help someone/something but you just can't? You feel all hopeless inside. We didn't know the situation so we didn't know how to prepare. I guess it's just hope for the best and prepare for the worst.

"Wait! Van give me you're phone I left mine at home." Sora said suddenly realizing something. Van didn't question him knowing it was something important. The thing that I liked about Van the most was he that he knew when to be serious and when to be himself. Sora grabbed the phone from his hands quickly turning on the-. OH!

"You guys look at this. I linked Van's phone to the security camera's at home." Sora let everyone see I glanced a bit every few minutes because I was driving. I was pulling up on the hill. As soon as I parked I ripped the door open(not literally) and zipped inside. As soon as I stepped inside my feet took over and led me to her art room. I barged in and almost tripped on the keyblades scattered on the floor. I barely noticed what a mess the living room was."_NAMINE! She's not here! Where is she?"_ I shouted. In the art room papers were scattered around everywhere, paint was splattered to the floor, the canvas's and sketch books were on the unkempt floor. I scanned the room for anything that might lead to Namine's disappearance. Something bright yellow caught my eye as I scanned the room. A note. I turned my head looking for the note inching closer into the room. I was still a little hostile. I know what you're thinking I should be running around crazy screaming out Namine's name and calling the cops. Well that's what Sora thinks I would've been doing.

"Oh God is that who I think it is?" I heard Sora scream. I jumped. I was getting used to the quiet. I turned as he reached my location, the others hot on his trail, almost running into me. He was holding the phone to my face and I grabbed it.

"Well I can't see it when you hold it like that!" I said looking at the paused security tape. Oh god. No way, _he_ wouldn't do that to Namine. If I wasn't mistaken I was looking at-

"Vaan!" Axel said beside me making _Vanitas_ jump. I looked up and saw them looking at me expectantly.

"What?" Vanitas said looking at Axel.

"Not _you_. _Him_." He gestured to the photo of Vaan. Vaan was one of our friends. We hadn't seen him since the party for Kairi. He was known to be a troublemaker but he was just framed every time he actually committed a crime. All his friends knew that. So maybe he was framed for this too...

"You guys we don't have time to think about that right now. Let's check out the house first." I say leading them into the house. I was already getting more and more anxious. Now the questions popped into my head. _What if she's hurt? What does Vaan have to do with this?_ _Who did this?_ and the question burning inside my mind just waiting to be answered; _Where is Namine?_

I willed myself not to react crazy about this whole ordeal but I was about to burst. When we all reached the room I started to kneel down on the floor to grab the note on the ground stuffing it in my pocket;I would read it later. The others were still looking at the mess jaws open. Dead silence filled the air. It was deafening to say the least. Axel was the one to break the ice this time looking at the keyblades, "At least you know she can probably kick your ass Roxas."

I knew what he meant but I still glared at him. He meant that she could protect herself if she needed to. I put my hands in my pockets as I put them into fists trying to relax, but all I could think about was Namine. Then I felt the note that was in my pocket. I took it out and had a glance at it before Axel grabbed it out of my hand. It was a map too. I didn't realize that before.

"Axel!" I shouted. "That could be a potential lead to where Namine is!"

"I think it's a trap. He purposely left it on the floor like that. It has to be a trap!" Axel claimed looking at it. "And yes I saw you pick it up Roxas."

"You guys we have to think this through." Ven said calmly. Something inside me snaps for some reason. I can't explain it right now. I just had this feeling.

"We don't have time! Namine is out there right now and I'm not there to protect her!" I shouted trying to take the note from Axel's grasp. Why did he have to be taller than me?

"Calm down Roxas. Namine can protect herself." Van said prying me off of Axel and blocking the note from my grasp.

"Look at this mess! She couldn't even handle them!" I said trying to make a point. In the corner of my eyes I saw Axel hand Ven the map. _Why hand him the map and not me?_

I was about to say more but Ven saw this and quickly said, "STOP! Look you, Sora and Axel head towards the warehouse and me and Ven will contact the local authorities." I look at him realizing my outburst.

"We can't call the police guys." Axel said in a matter-of-fact tone holding the note up high.

"Why not?" I said.

"Read this." He finally gave me the note and the others crowded all around me. It was from our mystery person for sure. I read it quickly and then turned away looking at the map.

"Hey isn't this the warehouse near the fire?" I asked not really expecting an answer. _Of course._ I mentally slapped myself.

"It is isn't it?" Sora said pondering on something. He was in deep thought. I could tell.

"You guys go over to the warehouse. Me and Van'll get our friends. I'm thinking that this is going to be more dangerous than we will think it is." Ven said already getting the keys. He handed us the keys to The Den.

"What are these for? We don't need to go to the Den." Sora asks holding up the keys confused. I was a bit confused too.

"You're not going in there without weapons right?" Van reasoned giving me a grin. I sneaked a peak at Sora. He was definitely excited. You could practically imagine him jumping up and down inside right now. I flashed a quick grin and put the key in my pocket.

"Okay we'll meet you there okay." Ven said giving me a look. He didn't trust me. I almost rolled my eyes but I remembered the matter at hand. I nodded and waved at them as they left. A plan was already formulating in my head. When we get there...

"Come on Roxas you should be the one hurrying here right?" Axel said and waved for him to hurry up. I must have gotten lost in thought.

"Sorry I was just thinking." I replied running a bit to catch up. We were almost there as I said it wasn't as far away from the house. The Den was pretty much like a lair or hangout that only us Hikari brothers know about. Our parents know and a few friends too but we're the ones who go inside almost everyday. In the Den was every guy's dream. There was a video game room that was about half the size of our house, a pool and hot tub, A party room(complete with a disco floor, DJ station and a big flat screen TV), a movie theater and many more. We also had a dojo inside there where we trained with some weapons. I hadn't gone in there in a while because of an accident that happened in there. Yeah I don't really want to talk about it. And now was our ticket back to our weapons. I could just feel the keyblade in my ha-

_I can't explain what's happening to me. My sanity is in the passenger seat. I let her drive she is my gui-._

"NAMINE!"

**A/N: Yes another cliff hanger I am so sorry! Got the next two planned out though. So I'm sorry for not updating in a long time again! Please Review! I planned to have this out like 2 months ago in February but stuff got in the way. I'll work on the next chapter though I have time. I'll do it now because I have camp next week! EXCITED! Yeah this chapter is UNEDITED and it didn't turn out as long as I wanted but... Okay anyway PLEASE REVIEW! 4/2/12 Now**


End file.
